Orc
Savage and fearless, orc tribes are ever in search of elves, dwarves, and humans to destroy. Motivated by their hatred of the civilized races of the world and their need to satisfy the demands of their deities, the orcs know that if they fight well and bring glory to their tribe, Gruumsh will call them home. Volo's Orc Features * Ability Score Increase. Your Strength score increases by 2, your Constitution score increases by 1, and your Intelligence score is reduced by 2. * Age. Orcs reach adulthood at age 12 and live up to 50 years. * Alignment. Orcs are vicious raiders, who believe that the world should be theirs. They also respect strength above all else and believe the strong must bully the weak to ensure that weakness does not spread like a disease. They are usually chaotic evil. * Size. Orcs are usually over 6 feet tall and weigh between 230 and 280 pounds. Your size is Medium. * Speed. Your base walking speed is 30 feet. * Darkvision. You can see in dim light within 60 feet of you as if it were bright light, and in darkness as if it were dim light. You can't discern color in darkness, only shades of gray. * Aggressive. As a bonus action, you can move up to your speed toward an enemy of your choice that you can see or hear. You must end this move closer to the enemy than you started. * Menacing. You are proficient in the Intimidation skill. * Powerful Build. You count as one size larger when determining your carrying capacity and the weight you can push, drag, or lift. * Languages. You can speak, read, and write Common and Orc. Eberron's Orc Features * Ability Score Increase. Your Strength score increases by 2, and your Constitution score increases by 1 * Age. Orcs reach adulthood at age 12 and live up to 50 years. * Alignment. The ores of Eberron are a passionate people, given to powerful emotion and deep faith. They are generally chaotic, but can be any alignment. * Size. Your size is Medium. * Speed. Your base walking speed is 30 feet. * Darkvision. You can see in dim light within 60 feet of you as if it were bright light, and in darkness as if it were dim light. You can't discern color in darkness, only shades of gray. * Aggressive. As a bonus action, you can move up to your speed toward an enemy of your choice that you can see or hear. You must end this move closer to the enemy than you started. * Powerful Build. You count as one size larger when determining your carrying capacity and the weight you can push, drag, or lift. * Primal Intuition. You have proficiency in two of the following skills of your choice: Animal Handling, Insight, Intimidation, Medicine, Nature, Perception, and Survival. * Languages. You can speak, read, and write Common and Orc. Category:Races Category:Orc Category:Volo's Guide to Monsters Category:Eberron: Rising of the Last War